Secrets Within
by Pammy2
Summary: This is my first HP fic so be nice - read an review its SiriusOC and there will be twists and turns throughout...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer The only things I own are the plot and the new characters. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in the books they all belong to J.K.Rowling. The song lyrics are also not my own they belong to Michelle Branch - Sweet Misery. No money has been made from this piece of fan fiction so there is no need to sue me but hey if you really want too you can get all of my 27p in the bank!  
  
THE NIGHT CLUB  
  
The noise was like a wall that hit the three friends as they entered the club. "Tell me again why we're here Sirius" "Because Remus it will be a blast!" yelled Sirius. "Come on you too" laughed James shaking his head. "Lets just go and sit down see what it's like"  
  
The three of them walk towards a secluded table at the back of the club and sit down, from their vantage point they had a clear view of the entire club, the crowded dance floor in front of the stage and the long bar. Just as their drinks arrived the music stopped amid boo's as the owner took to the stage.  
  
"Hey hey hey a bit of hush please...yeah I know the music's stopped...because I cant talk if the music's playing...ok will you just be quite for two minuets so I can talk...alright so as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...yes you bloody well were rude...will you jus shut up...thank you ok tonight we have some very special guests, in what will probably be their last concert for a while, would you welcome to the stage...Verbatim!"  
  
An enormous bout of screaming and cheering roared through the club as the first bars of a tune began to play.  
  
I was lost  
  
And you were found  
  
You seemed to stand on solid ground  
  
I was weak  
  
And you were strong  
  
And me and my guitar,  
  
we strummed along, oh  
  
The three marauders just looked at each other all curious about the crowds' reaction.  
  
"Who's Verbatim?" Remus asked. "Um I dunno but by the sound of the crowd I'd guess they were big" Sirius responded, as the singer took to the stage. The three of them struggled to see over the heads of the screaming audience as she started to sing.  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
That's what you called me  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
I was blind  
  
But oh, how you could see  
  
You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me.  
  
"Oh my god" the three said in unison, as they caught a glimpse of the woman. She stood there in the spotlight her raven hair mid way down her arms with porcelain skin her white wispy top contrasting with her figure hugging black leather trousers. She seemed to be about the same age as them only she had a sort of youthful glow about her. The three friends sat entranced as she sang, when the first song ended another roar of applause went through the crowd. Just as the first notes started on a new song Remus happened to glance at his watch.  
  
"Guys I really hate to be the barer of bad news but we really gotta go!" James and Sirius turned round both with the same confused expression on their faces. "Moony what are you on about it's great here why would we want to leave now" replied Sirius, just as James spoke up, "I hate to agree but we do need to bounce look at the time Padfoot its 1am" "But I'm having fun" whined Sirius as he turned to his two friends, who just stared back at him. "Ok ok" he sighed "lets go"  
  
As the Marauders left the club Sirius couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the raven haired singer one last time and in that moment he felt a shiver go right through him, as she looked straight back at him.  
  
A/N- I know this chapter is short but I will get into the real plot in the next chapter. This is my first posted Harry Potter fic so please read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated but if you want to flame for the hell of it go waste your time on someone else! 


	2. The New Arrival

Disclaimer as before.  
  
The New Arrival  
  
Everything was quiet as he tried to get his bearings. An eerie silence was all that filled the room as he slowly edged his way forwards, he moved towards what he could only presume was the centre of this strange room. A soft glow seamed to draw him nearer. It was only when he reached it that he noticed the other figure in the room. He reached a tentative hand out so as not to scare the person before him, a slightly shaky hand rested a feather light touch on their shoulder. As they turned around the soft glow behind seamed to present an angel before him. "Sirius" she whispered, her voice a melodic reprieve from the silence of the room. "I knew you'd come for me, I knew you wouldn't abandon me to him." He tried to open his mouth to speak but she silenced him "Sshhh" A soft subtle music began and was joined by a gentle swirling cloud at their feet, as she puller him towards her. They began to softly sway to the music and he found he couldn't pull away from her.didn't want to pull away. It felt so right to be in her arms, peaceful and safe. All of a sudden she was ripped from his grasp, he desperately tried to grab her hand and keep her with him, but she was falling fast out of his reach, her face seemed to be etched with pain. "Sirius!.Sirius!"  
  
He felt himself being shaken, "Sirius!.Sirius!" "Come on man its breakfast time." called James. "You know Padfoot you don't look so good.bad dream?" Remus added. "Dream wha.yes.I mean no.aw forget it, I just had a rude awakening is all." That last part being directed towards James. "Whatever man did you really want us to let you miss breakfast? Hurry up an get ready, I for one am hungry!" "Ha nothing new there then." Laughed Remus.  
  
As the three friends made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast Sirius couldn't get his dream out of his head. Questions plagued him, who was she? Why did she seem so familiar? He began to feel as though he were being watched only to look up into the faces of his fellow marauders. "What?" "Well mate it's strange your just picking at your food, whereas normally you would have the plate licked clean by now." James replied. "I guess I'm just not all that hungry just now Prongs." "Oh well I suppose it'll just leave you with more room for food tonight." "What are you on about now?" "Uh duh? The Hallowe'en feast is tonight.don't tell me you forgot!" "Um yea yea the Hallowe'en feast I remember, I'm just still not quiet awake yet." Sirius added with a laugh to put his friends at ease and hopefully distract them from his strange behaviour.  
  
"C'mon my fellow marauders I think its time we head to class." "What?" was the reply from the incredulous James. "are you having a laugh its 15 minutes before we need to even think to head to class, why would we wanna go to class just now you want to ruin our reps?" "No, no, no my friend the exact opposite in fact I think we have time for some Slytherin pranking don't you.yes, dung bombs I think." With that the three wandered out into the front hall and up the stairs not noticing the girl walking through the front doors for the first time.  
  
If your reading this then thank you, now just click below and leave me a review please (  
  
P.S I know I'm in need of a beta so if anyone feels like volunteering jus mail me ...pretty please with a cherry on top ( 


End file.
